Cold as Snow
by Cold-Lover
Summary: You won't be cold if I'm around, ne? TezuFuji-PerfectPair.


Ever since I've finished PoT I must write something about it! So here's one from my head.

Small fluff, TezuFuji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

'thoughts'

"sayings"

* * *

Cold as Snow

It was a chilly evening in Tokyo. The winter season had already arrived and many have already gone home and snuggled up in their warm beds. The snowflakes fluttering freely from the sky lightly falls on the city, covering the land with masses of snow. The Seigaku regulars were packing up from practice when it was getting too cold to play. Regardless of weather, the regulars would never miss a day without practice. When they finished dressing, they all bid a farewell and left. As Tezuka locked the clubhouse door and was leaving the school entrance, he noticed Fuji who was waiting for him, like always. It was no surprise because they always go home together.

" Shall we go?"

"Ah."

Walking in silence is something that best friends usually wouldn't do. However, this is how it had been for Fuji and Tezuka. Let's just say this stoic youth isn't the one to talk much and Fuji respects that. But for now, a certain tensai felt bored, and when he is bored he usually starts a conversation. A conversation that can lead to something like... one hell of an annoyed bouchou.

" Ne Tezuka..."

" Yes, Fuji?"

" I was wondering..."

"..." Tezuka knows the prodigy for a long time, and when he is thinking something, it usually had to be something very sadistic. Like the time when Fuji was at his house for 'studying' and was wondering what wasabi pie would taste like. You can say that the explosion from Tezuka's oven was not pleasing to see at all, plus the fact he was covered in green sludge did not help. He swore the tensai did that on purpose. He knows; Fuji can cook quite well as a matter of fact.

"What do you think of snow?"

"It's cold." He simply stated.

Fuji just smiled his usual calm smile that gives anyone the chills. Tezuka remained emotionless but inside, he was twitching.

"Is that so?" Fuji questioned.

"..."

"Just like you then?"

"..What do you mean?"

"You're as cold as snow."

"..." Tezuka remained silent, unable to answer because it was pretty much true. He watched as the light brunette reached out for the snowflakes to land on his hand.

"You have to be warmer to others, Tezuka. You can start by changing your boring same expression."

Tezuka could only give him a cold glare. The coldest one he could send.

"Saa..I was just joking." Fuji smiled once again, now looking down on the palm of his hand. "Snow shall melt when there is warmth."

Tezuka stared at Fuji with a questioning look. What was he trying to imply?

"Besides, you won't be cold if I'm around, ne?"

"..."

"Isn't that great Tezuka?"

"..Fuji-"

"I think a smile would suit you well~"

"Fuji-"

"Don't you think so too?" Tezuka closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Shusuke." Fuji immediately stopped walking, and turned to face Tezuka at the sound of his name.

Tezuka was satisfied in getting his attention, but the small victory was soon diminished and was now having second thoughts of saying Fuji's name in an intiminate way when he saw a small grin forming on the boy's lips.

"Hai, Ku-ni-mit-su?" Fuji sang oh so playfully. The captain tensed. He made a grand mistake, he just knew it. The said boy got even more tense when the mentioned tensai clung to his arm and resumed walking again. Many people passsing by stopped to stare in awe by the cute 'couple'. Did they see Fuji as a female that much? How Tezuka dreaded the attention.

How many times did he have to tell Fuji not to show affection in public! He'd have to lecture the damn tensai as soon as they got home. However, Tezuka did not dislike the comfort of the clinging boy that much. He did not even try to struggle out but resisted the urge to smile - which would have been even worse. The stern buchou didn't really mind of course, but being the captain he was- his pride and dignity shall not be torn by this shown ... affection. However, he might as well loosen up.

Abruptly, Tezuka turned to face Fuji who tilted his head to the side wondering what was happening but his eyes immediately snap opened when he felt Tezuka's lips against his own. It was not hard, it was not passionate- it was a light cold kiss, like the snow. But as the kiss lingered, the warmth started to spread to both of them.

"10 laps." he finally said when they pulled apart.

"You're so cold, Kuni-chan!" Fuji teased. Another glare was sent his way.

"50."

"But where, your home?"

"100." The tensai gave a small pout.

"Fine, want to run them together then?"

"..."

"So I won't get cold!"

* * *

Hehe...poor Tezuka. xD

~I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

- xCold-Lovex


End file.
